Rev Eddward before the KevEdd
by Roselleoffthewallflower
Summary: Just wrote a "How Rev! Edd Began" no, I don't own the original, hope you enjoy! Rated M for violence and possible ruthlessness. And I know I said that what was up next was a story that included the admonishing badass line in the end (you're probably thinking is a part of a fight scene) but I just had to give you a part two.
1. Eddward Changes

Eddward Vincent was always picked on, and each and every day everything bad that entered his mind that he understood was a reaction of his peers only continued to conflict the boy. With each passing day the negativity he was forced ensued and increased.

The day he got fed up enough to accept the bad-attached ridicule they threw at him from day to day was the same day he threw up blood, forceably lifted himself to look into the mirror and take account of his unhealthy face. His skin was in-between the colors of faint white and light ashen, his once striking blue eyes had dulled and so had the sheen of his dark hair. From day to day that he maneuvered through life his vision was partially coated by a faint dull black. He lowered his head in disdain due to who he was and the other part was because of what he saw of the world.

 _'It has to stop. It all has to stop,'_ he told himself before he took another look at himself, only to look back down. His body was long and slim, lately he hadn't been able to get himself to finish his meals and so, though going on about his routine he had been simply feeding his distant poverty-stricken acquaintance, Marie and so he currently appeared to be what he was, malnourished. It was a strange thought-piqueing surprise how his teachers had failed to notice that and be lead to notifying his parents who were currently overseas yet again.

Looking up at the mirror last time after a wrenching wave due to expelling another load of bloody vomit into the sink below his face through gritted teeth he seethed vengefully.

They were all so wretched. There must be something that they deserved, all of them. His abusive mistreaters for waking him upside the head every time he apparently answered the wrong question, the bystanders for doing nothing and watching him be beaten and mocked as he screamed in pain and even the teachers for only continuing to overlook seeing him as a victim and so _so_ _kindly_ telling him he things like, "It's okay, Eddward you can get through it.", "You're strong, honey.", "Well, things aren't so bad...", "You'll get through it, just stay positive."

That one was possibly the worst as staying positive for so long was exactly what ended up bringing him these nightmares.

 _'I have to stop them,'_ he thought, _'Have to do something about them, this can't go on... It has to.. it has to_ change _,'_ he thought as he realized.

Still shaking from their previous stomp and beating-fest that was somewhat a fast he used what he assumed was close to the last bit of strength that he possessed within his and straightened his hunched over posture and grit his teeth in pain and the pain in his abused gut seered. With every step he took towards that light-weight bathroom door he limped unsteadily at a slowed pace he couldn't quicken. The light door was ripped open upon his pull and he held it open as he painfully entered the hall he'd crawled from just minutes ago. Unfortunately, he just had to get noticed by one of his regulars who had failed to learn from his mistakes and beat him harder for calling himself and the rest of _-them-_ names. Instead of backing away from a mixture of fear and dread as he implored mercy like he had each other time before he said nothing and kept going. The stocky boy behind him followed, quickening his pace enough to catch up to him and slam a hand down upon the top of his left shoulder hard. Eddward only clenched his fist and dared to move forward.

"Hey! I didn't say I'd allow me to be ignored," the familiar voice of Jameson called out, but evening knowing what he did Eddward only pressed forward, hand against his jaw the entire time.

"So, that's how you want this," he heard the brunette ask rather loudly and Eddward spoke no response as he continued walking on, willing his shaking body to move a bit faster on his sore and swelling ankle and left calf.

The rushing of footsteps behind him should've made him receive a warning, should've made him try his best to get himself in the clear, but they didn't and Eddward carelessly just persisted forwards, the paces of his limping steps never attempted to be increased and then it came; the touch of the grabbing hands that threw him against a wall, causing the ravenette's body to shake harder.

A fist, then was slammed roughly across his face. Thrown back and hard it connected against one of his sore jaws four times in a row causing the side of his head to bang against the concrete wall with each and every hit before the shorter male, Jameson, approached closer and stopped his mouth right by his ear as blood streaked down his cheek. Eddward vision was blurring, the guy hasn't cared to bring up an arm to protect his head and had instead just left it where it had been the first time, leaned against the wall.

"One time," he said, "I'm letting you off this one time for an A on my math test tomorrow, but just know that _from now on_ to try harder to get on your knees to worship _me_ and worship my friends," he recommended, voice stained with his demand, "You got that, nerd," the hockey player asked before he yanked him, turning him around and then grabbing the front of his shirt before he started shaking him by the control of his arms.

"You'll get your math test, there will be an A, too," Eddward replied with a sinister tone and after Jameson's close analysis of his eyes passed inspection the boy hesitantly released him and let him.

Eddward, evaluating that he might dropped to the floor without having the wall as leverage like he had many other times of the past, sturdied his stance before jerking himself from the wall surprising Jameson and now a few gatherers that he was still standing.

"Thank you, Jameson; it's been a good day," Eddward said before he forced his swelled leg to walk and began dragging his throbbing ankle through the hall.

In the background, Jameson and the bystanders all turned and gave each other a questioning look.

Eddward made his way to the class of who he now considered to be his friend, especially after thinking situations that had occurred between them over and realizing she's never spoken to him much just because she knew he was in a bad place. Letting all those times just float by before he had never seen it, but looking back, in his memories there were always care and concern filling her eyes.

Without knocking he mustered some strength his body arms just could not have been able to use and threw open the classroom door, ignoring the nuisome slamming it made against the wall.

Their teacher wasn't so lucky, as surprised and curious heads turned to view their intrusive visitor the teacher who immediately presumed the bombarder be sent to the office began yelling, firmly stating how his actions went against the student code of conduct which only lead Eddward to grin as his stared into the blue-haired girl's madly concerned eyes.

"Let's go home, Marie," he stated in a tone that wasn't completely free of suggestion, "No matter how I look at it," he started, his voice ominating -(giving off the same effect as an omen). "they're mine."

Marie couldn't help but smile, her eyes filled with a bit of content, and shook her head. With three fingers she shut the book on her desk before lifting it and sliding it in-with the others in her bag before she stood.

Locking arms with her friend at the doorway the two heard her teacher protest before they stepped into the hall.

"Miss Kanker, don't you walk out of that door," he said, "I'll call the office!"

"Then, call them," she replied as they walked out into the hall as she shrugged.

"Miss Kanker, you're in violation of_."

"I don't care," she replied in an unfriendly tone as she turned around to face him.

"I'll just write you up for being rude, too. When you come back to this school you'll have a suspension and a detention after school waiting for you," The teacher threatened to try to get her to stay.

"I'm not being rude," Marie replied, "And you can wipe that smart mouth right off of your face, you say all that, you punish me and for what? Helping my friend? The one you've done nothing for? The one you've never _helped_? You should be the ones who's punished. I've seen you so much as watch while he was beaten. You've even _covered_ for all those assholes. You can call me rude, and yeah-ha you can go on ahead and believe that, all of you will believe any shit that falls into your heads, anyway, but you know what?"

"What, Miss Kanker," the teacher asked sweetly with a few nods.

"Maybe I'm being _right_ ," she responded to his rudeness, menacingly before she lunged forward.

 **Next up "Of course I'll give you mercy, for you only side with people like you."**


	2. On The Road To King

As Marie repeatedly beat the face of her unethical history teacher the horrified screams of the other students eventually lead to an informed and very angry principal who showed up prepared, in the company of not two, but four body guards. With a walkie talkie to his mouth the principal ordered the school to go on lock-down. During that process the guards wrapped their hands around the blue-haired Kanker's arms and lifted her from her teacher.

After the principal chose to see her, wasting as much of her and Edd's time as he could for his own appearance-sake, he explained to her that the teacher had, who she'd knocked unconscious, _had_ to go to the hospital two hours prior to have the jaw she'd broken reset and along with that to have seven pieces of his nose put back in place. She was, then, expelled for the rest of the year. Eddward who was told of her consequence later explained to her that he had attempted to stop her, but she never heard him as she practically mauled her teacher. She thanked him and listened as he told her that he would also not be going to school for the rest of the year.

She could do nothing to stop him from throwing away the year ahead into school he'd academically earned himself away.

Months later, Eddward had gotten emancipated by a friend's father who was a lawyer and was working on getting the case the abused teacher had filed against Marie expunged. During his free-time he was preparing his body for the following February and planning a meeting with the school-board scheduled three months later. On Saturdays he would do research, get more and more creative complaints to add to his case against them and add his ideas that he also found to be his opinions in-with the already existing information that he affectionately called "Preborn Order".

And when October seventh came around Eddward was wholly prepared to start a Student Principals quest of his own. The meeting with the school board lasted six solid hours, two of which were endless complaints about the school's staff, the students, and the way things were run along with how much involvement all of those factors had in situations of his mistreatment. The other four? They were spent by the members of the school board watching Eddward announce triumphantly how his many own changes would go on to be beginnings of repairing along with perfecting a school that had abandoned many orthodox rules, ethics, and morals after the school board argued by opposing a mere student being given the privilege of ruling a school and teachers who in one way would go on to be ordered by him into completing his minimal tasks. He argued himself and believe it or not, when the time came for the board members to decide a decree, he won.

After asked whether or not should they move onto the termination of the positions of all the teachers who were involved in neglecting him during times of abuse he simply refused telling them he thought it'd be better that way since through them reviews would one day show that his plan was the ideal changes to make onto all schools with the exception of private schools and boarding schools which contain more ideal standards than what even he had decided to aid. Instead, Eddward promised that for that to never even be argued that there be a discreet way to discontinue the position of any teacher who didn't work along with the new plan. He accepted the capability of being able to end any position of any unruly teacher who intuding an upcoming streak of excellence in the year ahead.

The members clapped, Eddward had had his way granted and they all believed him to be some great, they were never the wiser of one intellectual's underlying payback onto a school's pupils.

And shit-starters? Well, a word to the wise, they're pretty easy to find if you look at the right ones. Those right ones in his case would be the same teachers who neglected him. With their inability to care about those put in harms way and their job on the line with his own to vanquish he would have his rule and he would stand atop revenge as a man noble and high. He would stand as though he had a righteous quality for who he was before he'd earn his way to at least receive the honor as though it were a medal which he could hang. It was something he knew he walked away from the day he moved in the wrong direction as he vowed revenge. Regret it as he might he would use them to start a new onto the brutal students who broke him of his innocence, who'd broken such a kind a generous soul.

Marie, who had assisted by re-entering into school would be his running mate, assisting him in turning tough-standing bullies into cowards. They were bound to be pathetic, he was going to watch them run, was training for the hunt, and was ready to bring them down. The teachers wouldn't be a problem, he was going to be in a position in which he could cover anything up. In his soon to be story of triumph that would be his life-story he was going to do whatever it took to run the school the ways the old Eddward would've and wipe-out whoever he understood to be a threat or/and a new threat.


	3. In Control Beginning of a Takeover

It was February seventh once again and Eddward and Marie stood outside of the school doors, preparing for entry. The dull grey suit that Eddward wore had him looking professional and Marie's now long blue hair was done up in a clean bun. The two had some papers to sign in the office. The two were approximately three ahead of schedule from when they were supposed to meet with a few members of the school board, after that the two were going to head straight into the auditorium to await the announcements that the school board was going to make clear to each of the students. Eddward took the opportunity to smooth the dress shirt that was concealing his lean abdomen into his pants to remove wrinkles he suspected were there from sitting in the car he'd driven them to school in before looking down at Marie and inspecting her look with hope for approval.

Her tight, black office skirt was perfectly wrinkle free and formed snuggly to her thin legs, the collar of her career shirt was correctly in place, and her hose had luckily remained run-free.

Eddward nodded his head and smiled, "Are you ready to run?"

"Absolutely," the bluenett replied, following after the taller teen.

Her heels clicked against the linoleum as soon as she walked through the doors. Eddward opened the door to the office and walked in, after she followed.

"Mr. Vincent, Mrs. Kanker," Mr. Erthen greeted as he shook each of their hands. Marie and Eddward greeted him in return as Mr. Erthen's unknowing blue eyes shined admirably. He began telling the two of how hard he had worked for six straight years to become an active member of the board. It was obvious that he thought quite well of the two's positions. Just an average boy and girl now having some control over students and teachers of a highschool. It was this that Eddward had planned for, had been rehearsing with Marie for weeks. He'd nailed it down all the way to the point in which the principal becomes a problem and as far as he had detected only if situations containing him weren't correctly dealt with. The teachers and the rest of the staff would be simple; all he had to do was make a few things known to them.

Marie held back a smile as Mr. Erthen sealed away the papers they'd signed and told them about the inspection days and then explained the expectations necessary to be met for those days. She was practically routing already, she was going to proudly run the school with her best friend and former crush just like the two had discussed, the way the two had discussed, and while in charge, too. Mr. Erthen walked passed them before opening the door of the office and held it open for the exit of the two. He smiled at Marie and Eddward as they ambled out.

As they followed Mr. Erthen and his two assistants from the school board into the auditorium while the office called for a mandatory meeting in the auditorium Marie looked up at the ravenette. Her amber eyes shone with much content and Eddward's held a seriousness Marie knew was unfaked. She turned her head to face front and watched on as the three men in the tailored suits walked to the right.

When they entered the auditorium from the back-stage door they could hear students entering. Eddward estimated that the teachers did nothing to quiet them down. Mr. Jurren clenched his jaw upon hearing the noise just feet away and turned his attention onto Eddward.

"I think it may be a positive that we are allowing you to lend a hand to clean up this mess," Mr. Jurren told him.

"I know you were noticeably doubtful at first, but as I stated, and went on about for approximately twenty entire minutes, there is a considerable amount of order this place lacks and needs," Eddward whispered.

Mr. Jurren and Mr. Lins nodded while Mr. Erthen continued to search through his back for the paperwork he had prepared to give a speech.

"You have a total of three minutes, sir," Mr. Lins informed, heightening Mr. Erthen's distress a bit.

Soon, Mr. Erthen released a sigh of content as a white folder emerged from his brief case with his hand. Mr. Lins and Mr. Jurren followed Mr. Erthen out and onto the stage where the two other members of the school board stood off to the side while Mr. Erthen took a stand at the podium at center stage.

"Are you ready, Marie," Eddward asked, eyes scanning her over to make sure everything was up to standards.

Marie nodded before stepping forward. The minute the two were on stage was also the exact moment the two saw numerous pairs of eyes widen a bit with surprise. Jameson's eyes went from bored and dull to lowered from brows that displayed his worry. Marie couldn't help but grin.

Mr. Jurren announced them as two people who would now have positions in running the school that they were attending once more. Marie did her best to hide her growing smile, she just couldn't help it; being in a position where she had control over her own enemy, and her friends, too, nothing could be better. Except the fact that both her and her best friend were chosen to participate in running a school while in a position to fire unmindful teachers was definitely something to look up to a person for, of course.

After Mr. Jurren allowed Eddward to take over the area behind the podium with an announcement and a step to the side and the position behind the podium was claimed Eddward began his speech. He started by telling everyone how he deemed that he had left the school in ruins. His eyes were set concretely as he scanned the crowd. He explained bullies who went on to receive no punishment, neglectful teachers who overlooked anything, even bodies littered, covered with multiple bruises.

"It was ridiculous," he stated, and though his voice boomed through the auditorium Marie could tell he was well-collected, "The fact that I was to walk into my own desolate horror each day, that my own fears and horrors was not just my abusers, but was this place as well. It was every day I was forced to walk into this place with no hope and it is absurd to rationalize that I, that the members of the board, that anyone will just step aside, allowing things to continue on as such."

Eddward explained his plan, the choices he seeks to make, what actions he would carry out, his expectations for students along with staff, and his expectations otherwise. Not one person raised their hand, no one had anything to question. Instead, if you let your eyes loom to some of the staff, you'd see that several pairs of eyes were a mixture of shame and guilt. Just a few contained traces of regret, as well.


End file.
